All's Unfair and Love is War
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: Fem Hikaru; Hikaru Shindo not an ordinary teenager willing to the unthinkable to escape certain pass or certain someone. this is a fanfic all right belong to orginal author
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru no Go All's Unfair and Love is War

Chapter 1

"Aaahh…" Hikaru scream in a loud pitch voice, unlike that of the usual deep voice. The scream was cut short when a certain person in the lobby turn to see the source of the scream as did everyone else.

5 Minutes before

Shortly after the Hokuto Cup ending ceremony, everyone participate member's mind were deeply engrave by Hikaru's words.

Unlike the others Hikaru were deeply sadden by the defeat, what's more was disappointed that the self loaf of unable to defend Sai.

As the Japanese team check out of the hotel together, Hikaru meets with Heihachi Shindo that was awaits in the lobby. Before Hikaru left grandpa, Hikaru was stop by Hong Suyong once again hold Hikaru to the promise of rematch tomorrow at his uncles Go Salon, once again reassuring Suyong of tomorrow rematch.

Hikaru turn to leave but, not too far away on the other side of the lobby was unmistakably Mizuki. The one person that made Hikaru feared for her life and forced her to live into her current life style in fear. Unable to control scream that escape for fear.

The scream had draw most in the lobby attention including the one person Hikaru fear most, the scream was cut short when the feared figure tackle Hikaru to the ground. Hikaru try to struggle out of Mizuki hold. Hikaru wrestling for her freedom all the while pleading for help from her grandpa, stood next to her look on with amusement barely trying to pull Mizuki off of her. The efforts turn out to be futile.

Present:

Akira and Yashiro had made their way over their distress team mate once they got over the shocking scene. As they got closer the shout from their teammate were more audible.

"Mizuki! Get Off Me!"

"Hikaru chan is so cruel suddenly disappear without telling me. So cruel, and even after I propose to you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Someone had finally took pity on Hikaru and man handle one call Mizuki, much to her grandpa's amusement he try to be polite and hide his laughter but the uncontrollable shaking that the back of his shoulder give him away.

Yes Hikaru's grandpa know exactly who Mizuki is, after all her daughter in law force his beloved grand daughter into piano lesson eight years ago in order to tame Hikaru out going boy personality. Hikaru had took the lesson in strides learn quickly and attracted attention of her teachers and classmates in short months but it did nothing to tame her out going personality much to her mother's disappointment. Though she didn't gave up hope as she had also sign Hikaru up for sing, and calligraphy lesson nothing had work finally giving up after a year Hikaru still return home with scrap kneed and arms she stop with different lesson, never the less she had force Hikaru to continue with the piano lesson's. Hikaru didn't complain as her cousin Shuichi ten years old at the time had somehow convince her to help him write song for the band he started with his best friend.

So it had shock him when his beloved grand daughter had came to him one day leaving a hurricane trail behind her and barricade the door. It wasn't later that he heard the full story that someone from Hikaru's piano class had liked her talent a little too much. He didn't think much of it, till the boy had asked for permission for her hand of marriage that his son relates the story to him. Hikaru had develop a fear of the boy start dressing like a boy and hide out in his cousins house and stop attending her piano class. He later heard that the boy had move aboard to America never the less Hikaru didn't drop her habit of dressing as a boy and look like his grand son Shuichi and could pass as his twin except for the height difference.

He had completely forgotten till now, as soon the women had drag off the unconscious Mizuki off of his grand daughter that he return to reality. His grand daughter had hand him an envelope and ran out of the hotel leaving a trail of hurricane which he hadn't seen for awhile.

Glancing down at his watch he waited.

"EHHHHHEE!!!!"

It had taken five minute for the response of his grand daughter's team mate to react he had wish he had bought a camera. He had plane to make his escape before anyone had notice but unfortunately Akira Touya had caught him, annoyed with his grand daughter leaving him to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Akira Touya had seen a lot of things after interacting with adult most of his life due to his father Go session and his own obsession with Go. Nothing had prepare him today he had felt odd when he saw Shindo being attack by a foreigner but finding out that Hikaru Shindo was a girl was a hard blow. He had pride him self of knowing his friend and accepted that he or she is an enigma but never in all sixteen year of is life did he think that he would wake up and being told that he's friend is a girl.

He didn't know how to accept this information, so his body help him do what it was best he shut down. More precisely he collapses.

Else Where in Tokyo

Ding Dong Ding Dong.

The door was finally open by an irritating blond face marred by sleepless nights. The famous author Erie Yuki was surprise when he was push back into his house by a blond before he could kill for disturbing his sleep. When he recovers he took notice of the eccentric blonds' behavior in process of bolting his door remarkably alike to that of his boy friend. He prepares himself for a long list of bill for damage that seems to increase since he begun dating one Shuichi Shindo.

"Is Shin nisan home Yuki san?"

"No, he is on tour in the States. Who the… are you?"

"Sorry to bother you, I'm Hikaru Shindo cousin of Shin nisan." Stood to leave, "I hope we meet under better circumstance in the future, it was nice to meet you Yuki san."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hikaru POV

The flight from Japan to America was long and arduous, but necessary the comfort that Shin nisan can provide is something that I desperately need I never thought I'll see a hair of Mizuki again after he left to go aboard. I just hope that blond manger of Shin nisan really does carry enough weapon for a small country is willing to protect her against the devils incarnation. From Shin nisan's words the military blond is very over protective of his charge, at the moment she is even willing to pick up music once again just to get away from the evil.

"Finally!" After walking through many street of New York I have finally find the hotel that Nisan was staying in. It was pure chance of luck that she sees nisan's emerge from a black van. In my joyful reunion with nisan and in my calamity state I forgot all warning that nisan had given me to take caution when approaching him while he was next to his manger.

The next thing I knew I was staring at a white ceiling, luckily the room doesn't reek of hospital or sanitizing solution. The room smell like tropical fruits, in the center of the ceiling was a working ceiling fan.

"Are you a wake Hika Chan?"

Never have I find such relive to the sound of nisan's voice. He just held me and blab the most random things a relive. When I finally pull my self tighter I recount of everything after the Hokuto Cup, including Mizuki behavior.

He laugh, and laugh.

10 Minute later

Finally there is god, they took pity on me and send the rest of Bad Luck, nisan's band group. I find myself recounting the story again. The blond manger name K look thoughtful for a moment he was allowing me to be in the band if I cross dress, I didn't care as long as he can hide me away from Mizuki. I was assigned the second key board position and back ground vocal.

Finally after 10 hour of stress I was finally able to relax when the band members agree to allow me in as a special temporary member. Falling back to a peaceful slumber this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had thought that I told them I was a girl that's why I wouldn't mind even if I had to dress like a guy and play electric piano with them. Bad Luck thought I was a guy that can apparently pass as a girl and handed me a bag with girly frilly black dress along with fake bras I wonder which of them had to go and buy the clothes. Nisan didn't bother to explain to them that I was actually a girl he just laughed long and hard when he saw me, I was too embarrassed to say anything. After dress as a guy for so long it felt weird to dress as a girl again. Everyone else thought I made a good girl they were very flattering, Suguru san for some reason remain quite in a chair by the window very red I wonder why. Maybe he was the one that had to buy the clothes?

The only good thing that came out of this was that I convince K san to teach me how to use his modify paint ball gun that he had use to knock me out when we first meet, he even give me one of my own fill with special paint that are modify to knock a person unconscious if the projector of the modify paint ball gun didn't do the job then the chemical in the paint will. I felt better I carry it every where even when K san was there


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bad Luck's fan show a mixture of emotion when nisan introduce me as a new member of the band, but they some what relax after leaning that I was his relative and have no intention of stealing any of their dream of nabbing a single member of Bad Luck, and that I have no intention of breaking up the dream couple that nisan and Yuki san created, the dream of all most every female out there. After the end of the first show with my added key board and voice I became a temporary official member of Bad Luck, and the fan reaction were better than we hope for.

After the second week of touring with nisan I was more than willing to return to the Go world, I miss it more than I air itself I was more than ready to return to Japan even if HE is still there. Which was conformed by K san when he learns the full situation, and is willing to help as long as I continue to be a member of Bad Luck. He was very persistent after his data of Bad Luck's fan increase when words travels that there is a female member in the band reaches Japan, he added fuel to the madness when he posted our first concert on the fan net.

As the air plane begin to descend its altitude closer to Japanese soil I was getting more and more nervous, before the door to the air plane even open I could already hear the screeching of fans that Suguru san had warn me about.

"Here."

I look to see Suguru san handing me a pair of ear plugs which I was thankful for I don't want to lose my hearing so young "thank you very much." I quickly place the ear plug into my ear and follow rest of Bad Luck member out lead by nisan. I try to stay close to Suguru and K san as possible to avoid the fans and reporters. Reporters were bad in the Go world they were persistent, but when this is compare to that this is beyond measureable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Too soon the tour ended a month later I was force to face my greatest fear returning to Japan. I was agitated through out the whole flight, finally K san took pity on me or that he was annoyed with my pacing he knock me out, though not so gently on the head. I woke up to find myself sleeping on Suguru san's shoulder much to my embarrassment, I immediately right myself and apologize though the whole time he was staring out of the window ignoring me.

Our flight landed not long after it was decided that I stay at nisan's place till tomorrow when we meet with NG's president. It was late by the time we reach nisan's place Yuri san was already asleep so nisan gave me a change of clothes and blanket I slept comfortably on the couch without worry.

I was first to awake in the silent house after my previous night of dreaming about Sai once again, I told him everything that had happen while he listen to me silently, I knew I can't stay away from Go forever. Even if I have to face Mizuki. After my morning ritual I made breakfast with what ever it was in the fridge, as expected guys do not know how to keep their kitchen stock. I was buried by an pokey avalanche in the first cabinet door, ramen in the second, cigarette the third who the heck keeps cigarette in their kitchen cabinet?

Several avalanche later I just decided to cram everything back and make breakfast with what I salvage… Not even the bread survived my cleaning most of the stuff were throw out when I found mold growing in or on them. Bacon, eggs, and a simple salad was all the ingredient I found that was edible, half way through making breakfast the door was thrown open by an red hair lady when she took a look at me she give me the hug of death. Much to my dismay she doesn't look like she is letting go any time soon.

She even start to scream the top of her lung about her cute I was, and how she knew that her Eiri would come back to her.

The next thing I knew was that I realize that nisan was right Yuki san was not a morning person, he was down right scary, much more than some of the high level Go pro during their match. He was giving a glare of death to the women now squishing the life out of me, luckily I was able to turn off the stove in the struggle to save the breakfast I work so hard to prepare.

"Eiri I knew that brat wouldn't last, where did you find this cutie."

"I don't know her."

"Don't be modest."

"You killing her."

The women release me at once, I took deep need breath of air my skin returning to its normal color with each breath I draw. "I'm sorry dear you just so cute. But you do look familiar, have we meet?"

"I don't think so Ms." I would certainly remember if you straggling me, you just made it on my list to avoid/run/use K san's self defense paint ball gun.

"Smells good Yuki! You made breakfast."

Way to go nisan, once again your presence have destroy the heavy atmosphere in the room thank god. "_Morning_ nisan, inside voice." Even I'm not that loud in the morning, lousy morning people. I serve breakfast on the table while nisan explain my presence. It was a short breakfast rather no breakfast at all before nisan drag me off after forcing me to change, but some how he was able to finish change before me and inhale his breakfast before I was finish.

A me without a full breakfast is not a happy person.

The occupant that was left in the house only watched the scene in amusement. That's not helping. Not at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Two remain in the apartment

"So Eiri what do you think? They look enough alike, and you both not much of a morning person from what I saw."

"No."

Back to the Shindo's

"You know nisan I do have a match today at the association. Today is the last day, after my pervious record I can't afford to lose this match or take any longer vacation. This time they might go with the threat to not let me continue as a pro."

"So what? Do you want to see that guy? What if he is there waiting in some dark corner just to kidnap you? I'll never be able to see you again! Noooooo you're my Hika chan _Don't leave meeee."_

"Relax! I'm was thinking if you could lend me K- san then afterward I'll go to your studio and help you with that lyric?"

Just as fast as nisan begin crying he stop just as sudden. "That might work."

"Yes it would, I have no problem with it."

"_K." "K-san"_

When will he stop sneaking on us, I swear the man is a sadist but at least we're on good terms. As long as I help nisan write his lyrics and finish on time the help me escape from him. Since _he_ doesn't seem to be faze by K-san's bullets, which we found out a in our pervious encounter since we arrive to Japan.

AN: Sorry for the delay in upload, but this story is sort of giving me the first ever writer blocks, well not really just not sure the in between on where I want it to go. So if you readers can be ever so kind as to leave a note such as who should Hikaru be with. It would be greatly appreciated. If not please be patient and wait a few month.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Secretly I was escorted into the Go association to play my match; it was arranged so that K-san would escort me to NG after my matches for the new CD recordings. Perhaps it was quite mean of me to slaughter my opponent ruthless just so I can end my match early, but under the circumstances I have no choice. After marking my win I quickly fled the association, while my friends are still fighting their own matches. I knew that I couldn't avoid them forever, but I'll avoid them till the last possible moment.

Beside if they look at the Go registration closely they would found out that I fill the box next to female when I was registration for my professional exam. Not my fault that they just assume that I'm a boy. Walking out of the Go association I found Suguru san waiting for me under his disguise.

"Hello Hikaru chan, did you finish your game already?"

"Yes, were you waiting for me?"

"…Ye.s."

Did Suguru san just stutter? "Well then let's go before they catch up. I'm hungry let's eat before we have to face Kay's rage." I pull his hand toward the nearby ramen store that is slightly obscure, just for the safety rather than the one I always frequent.

As the pair walked away they never notice two pair of eyes watching them from afar.

"Hikaru?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Under the disguise I was able to hide from Mizuki, and being a member of Gravitation has its perks. However, being a full time Go player; I miss seeing Sai. Playing Go is the only I could see him.

"Hikaru san?"

"Hello, Suguru san. Did Shin nisan finish his recording?"

Sigh. "He hasn't even written the lyrics yet."

"That does sounds like something nisan would do. Actually that is something all Shindo's would do, we're all procrastinators."

"I can imagine that."

"Ne Suguru san, why did you join Bad Luck? If is not too personal of me asking."

"Not at all. I always admire my cousin when he was in Little Grasper. I didn't want to like him; I wanted to surpass him that's why I join Bad Luck. Despite the complications, and problems no one can deny the talent that Shindo san, and Hiro san has."

"If you want something go for it huh?"

"Yea, something like that."

"Thanks Suguru san." I hug him like I do nisan. With the new advice I left to turn in my resignation to K san. After all I can't hide forever.

With a strange fear I walk into the Go association for my match today at the last possible moment. I had decided not to run away from anything anymore in order to see Sai. There was no need to fear my opponents, for they are but stepping stones for me to see Sai. My opponent today is hopelessly stubborn to acknowledge that he had lost long ago. Therefore, Touya was waiting for me in the main hall expectantly.

We moved our conversation onto the roof for private and silences. I didn't know where to begin explaining. Luckily Touya did.

"Who was the person that had attacked you after the match?"

"…Well he is…" With that I explained everything from the beginning.

AN: Beta needed for any of the story. Too many for me to look, I don't even know where to begin.


End file.
